


Every Two Days

by Liana_DS



Category: A Pink (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 重返20歲 (2014) 真人同人 | Back to 20s (2014) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet-mix, Polyamory, Romance, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya, kaulah sayangku." (EXO - Baby)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Two Days

_-Di permulaan, kata-kata dan mimpi-mimpimu lebih kentara ketimbang air mata.-_

Irene. 25 tahun usianya, cantik rupanya, mungil perawakannya, hitam lurus rambutnya, lembut pembawaannya. Joonmyun tidak pernah bosan mengagumi keindahan surreal wanita ini, yang seakan dapat hancur dengan sekali sentuh saja. Impresi itu ternyata salah besar; dua lengan ramping Irene senantiasa membentang lebar, siap menangkap Joonmyun dan segala lelahnya, membiarkan si pria beristirahat dalam dekapan sebelum kembali bekerja esok hari. Kali ini pun demikian: Joonmyun memohon izin untuk meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Irene, mendesah letih dengan mata terpejam, mencari penghiburan.

“Apa Chorong marah lagi?”

Biasanya Irene tidak pernah seberani ini bertanya. Ia akan berbasa-basi sedikit sebelum masuk ke inti kecurigaan—dan dengar itu? Joonmyun suka nada cemburu yang Irene gunakan, namun efek geli yang ditimbulkan nada cemburu itu tidak sebesar seharusnya. Masalah dengan perempuan yang Irene sebut tadi sangat mempengaruhi Joonmyun, sehingga untuk tersenyum pun Joonmyun tidak punya banyak tenaga. Ia tertawa lemah seraya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Belakangan dia bersikap dingin terhadapku.”

“Itu pasti cuma karena kehamilannya, juga kau yang kurang memperhatikannya. Temanilah dia ke dokter sesekali untuk periksa kandungan.”

Irene masih cemburu, benar, tetapi Joonmyun menangkap kecemasan tersamar dalam ucapannya. Lucu bagaimana wanita sebaik Irene mencemaskan rivalnya dalam mendapatkan cinta Joonmyun; meski begitu, Joonmyun tidak pernah menjadikan kecemasan dan kecemburuan yang beriringan ini sebagai lelucon.

“Aku  _sih_ tidak keberatan… jika tugasku tidak menumpuk. Inspirasi menulis tentangmu selalu gagal muncul saat diinginkan, sehingga waktuku bersama Chorong juga makin terkikis,” Joonmyun melirik jahil Irene, “Kau memang peri kecil pengganggu benak seorang novelis.”

“Kau saja yang gampang diganggu,” Irene membela diri, “Serius,  _nih._  Kalau kau masih sayang Chorong, habiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Aku tidak suka menjadi pihak ketiga… walaupun ingin. Dari semua perempuan, akulah yang paling tahu pedihnya diduakan, lebih dari yang lain-lain. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin Chorong merasakan hal yang sama.”

Irene. 25 tahun usianya, cantik rupanya, mungil perawakannya, hitam lurus rambutnya, lembut pembawaannya.

Lapang jiwanya.

Dan Joonmyun menyesal hanya mampu memberikan separuh cinta buatnya.

“Chorong akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi aku harus pergi. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya,” Sebuah kecupan singkat didaratkan Joonmyun pada puncak kepala Irene, menghapuskan rasa iri sebelum sempat tumbuh dalam hati, “dan jangan menungguku. Maaf, Irene; aku tidak akan pulang malam ini.”

“Aku tahu. Chorong dan calon putramu lebih membutuhkanmu, kurasa. Sampai jumpa besok, Myun.”

Senyum pengertian Irene mengantarkan Joonmyun kembali tegak di meja kerja dalam kamarnya, menutup buku agenda tua yang penuh ilustrasi gadis cantik 25 tahun berambut hitam lurus berperawakan mungil. Ujung telunjuk Joonmyun menyisir lembut goresan pena halus di buku tersebut seraya menggumam rendah.

“Aku mencintaimu, Irene.”

“Berhentilah menggilai tokoh novelmu sendiri, Joon,” Suara Chorong menyentak Joonmyun kasar dari dunia khayalnya, “apalagi istri aslimu sedang berdiri di sampingmu.”

***

– _Lebih manis dari nektar bebungaan.-_

“Berhentilah menggilai tokoh novelmu sendiri, Joon,” Suara Chorong menyentak Joonmyun kasar dari dunia khayalnya, “apalagi istri aslimu sedang berdiri di sampingmu.”

Yang ditegur membelalak sedikit, tak cukup kaget untuk bereaksi lebih. Ia terkekeh pelan saat menutup buku ilustrasi Irene-nya dan memutar tubuh menghadap Chorong, ‘istri aslinya’, yang kini tengah bersilang lengan.

Namun, niatnya menggodai Chorong urung terlaksana. Joonmyun bangkit dengan kasar dari kursi kerjanya dan segera meletakkan telapaknya ke balik poni sang istri.

“Kau demam.”

“Memang. Dari petang tadi aku sudah pusing, tapi kupaksakan diri mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah,” Chorong menepis tangan Joonmyun dan melangkah cepat menuju gantungan handuk dekat pintu, “dan suamiku malah  _ngobrol_ dengan pacar khayalannya. Sudah, aku mau mandi dulu,  _biar bisa secantik Irene._ ”

Obsesi Joonmyun pada Irene, karakter yang pertama tercetus saat ia mulai menulis di SMP, membuat kisah cintanya dengan Chorong rumit. Irene terlalu indah untuk tidak dicinta, tetapi ada Chorong yang terus mendamba untuk menjadi ‘satu-satunya’. Bukan Joonmyun tidak menyayangi Chorong sebagaimana layaknya suami-istri, hanya Joonmyun belum bisa menyingkirkan Irene dari singgasana tertinggi. Chorong mengetahui ini sejak sebelum menikah, sebenarnya, tetapi perasaannya pada Joonmyun kadung berkembang, kini _berbuah_ , dan berhenti bukanlah opsi.

Mendadak seluruh ruangan berputar. Chorong tak sempat meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi. Pusing mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya dan ia akan jatuh—seandainya Joonmyun tidak menangkap.

“Kau benar-benar sakit. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau berbaring?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Bohong. Isi lambungnya sedang berebut naik ke kerongkongan. Gawat, serangan mual datang lagi untuk kelima kalinya hari ini. Chorong melompat, membebaskan diri dari Joonmyun, melesat ke toilet, dan menumpahkan bergumpal-gumpal cairan kuning asam-pahit ke sana. Tangannya yang gemetar bertumpu ke sisi toilet, menekan penyiram berulang-ulang selagi perutnya berkontraksi, mendorong seluruh muntahan ke atas hingga terasa sakit.

“Masih mau mandi? Atau makan saja?”

Tawaran Joonmyun setelah ‘urusan toilet’ usai membuat Chorong kembali berakhir di sisi ranjang, mengunyah kraker gula ditemani segelas teh buatan Joonmyun. Pria itu menyebalkan sekali lantaran sekeras apapun usaha Chorong, _ia tidak bisa dibenci._ Adakah wanita yang mampu menolak perlakuan istimewa ini tanpa merasa menyesal? Chorong  _sih_ tidak, terlebih teh herbal seduhan sang novelis nikmat sekali.

“Aku sudah kirim bab terakhir kisah Irene ke penerbit, jadi untuk sementara, urusanku dan dia selesai. Kapan jadwal periksamu berikutnya? Akan kuantar.”

Sungguh, sebelum ini Chorong sudah mempersiapkan skenario jual-mahal biar Joonmyun kapok, tetapi sekarang lidahnya kelu. Senyum Joonmyun mengakukan sekujur tubuhnya. Sedapat mungkin, Chorong menahan deru napas yang disebabkan kembalinya  _getaran itu_. Gengsi. Chorong masih punya harga diri; setidaknya muka tidak peduli ini harus dipasang sedikit lagi.

Tapi kucuran keringat di dahi pelipis Chorong berkhianat. Demamnya ‘makin parah’ gara-gara permintaan maaf implisit Joonmyun barusan.

“A-aku ke dokter lagi Kamis ini.”

Joonmyun lega retakan kecil yang terbentuk antara ia dan istrinya sudah tertambal rapi, tetapi ia belum puas. Ketika Chorong hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi, iseng Joonmyun menariknya mundur. Chorong tak berkutik; pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Joonmyun, jantungnya selalu mencuri waktu untuk ber _bungee jumping_ —dan posisinya yang menghadap Joonmyun sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

Apalagi manuver berikutnya cukup mengejutkan.

Jemari Joonmyun menemukan jalan menuju resleting di bagian belakang gaun tidur Chorong. Ia gerakkan benda itu ke bawah dengan amat perlahan, menelusuri garis punggung si empunya pakaian, meneliti apakah geometri tubuh itu masih sama menggoda seperti dulu.

Sementara Chorong mencengkeram handuk kuat-kuat di sisi tubuh.

Malam ini akan sangat panjang.

***

_-Aku berjanji akan terus melihatmu saja, maka berjanjilah untuk terus melihatku saja.-_

Malam ini akan sangat panjang.

Tadi saat berendam, sembari menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan cermat Joonmyun, Chorong pikir ia bisa menghabiskan malam panjang ini dalam pelukan sang novelis, mengobati demamnya dengan aroma tubuh Joonmyun yang tercampuri harum cetakan buku baru. Ia mengenakan piyama longgar, lalu naik ke tempat tidur yang tercium seperti lavender—pasti kerjaan Joonmyun—lebih dari siap untuk bersenang-senang di alam mimpi. Sayang, begitu ia membentangkan selimut…

“Astaga, Joon. Aku  _‘kan_  harus ke tempat Lu Han.”

Pudarlah kurva manis di bibir Joonmyun, tergantikan lengkung masam yang tampak kelewat sinis buat sang istri. Sikap posesif memaksa pria itu melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Chorong, mencegah si wanita bergerak turun kasur.

“Kukira kamu lupa.”

“Aku memang lupa tadi,” Chorong tertunduk, merasa bersalah juga sungkan ingin pamit, “Joon… a—“

“Ssh,” Ujung tiga jari Joonmyun mengatupkan bibir Chorong, “Kamu sedang sakit, sekali-kali tak apa melalaikan tugas. Aku yakin Lu Han bisa mengerti.”

“Tapi…” Chorong menggerakkan jemari Joonmyun ke samping, “…aku bukan perempuan yang suka melanggar janji. Dua hari sekali dan tidak boleh berubah. Kumohon…”

“Kalau kau tidak demam dan sakit kepala, aku pasti mengizinkan.”

“Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lu Han pun akan menjagaku.”

“ _Tidur_ , Chorong.”

Ketegasan Joonmyun muncul tidak tepat waktu. Takut, Chorong bergelung dengan lengan Joonmyun masih merengkuhnya. Mendadak sakit kepalanya kembali dan ia merasa gerah,  _lagi_ ; demamnya ikut-ikutan kambuh. Efek yang dibawa dingin komando Joonmyun ternyata lebih dahsyat dari dugaan Chorong.

“Aku membiarkanmu membenci Irene,” bisik Joonmyun; di bawah kalimat bernada rendah itu, ada amarah yang Chorong harap tidak pernah mengemuka, “kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku membenci Lu Han?”

Skak mat.

“Maaf, Joon. Aku telah menempatkanmu, dan Lu Han, dalam posisi yang sulit, sehingga… hmmp!”

Pembicaraan ini tidak boleh diteruskan. Chorong harus tidur segera. Lagipula, Joonmyun tidak terlalu senang mendengar bagaimana bibir mungil itu menyebut Lu Han dengan kerinduan yang kental. Maka Joonmyun memutus jalur oksigen wanitanya, mengunci kelembutan Chorong dengan miliknya yang menuntut, mengabaikan geliat tak nyaman dan napas Chorong yang terputus-putus. Terhapuslah segala bayangan tentang Lu Han dan pesan-pesan singkatnya yang menyuruh Chorong cepat pulang ke ‘rumah yang lain’. Joonmyun memenuhi Chorong, dan lumpuhlah Chorong dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, tidak mampu melawan perintah Joonmyun yang, sekali lagi, memintanya tidur.

Kegelapan menaungi Chorong bahkan setelah ia berlayar ke alam mimpi. Joonmyun tahu persis mengapa. Iblis yang tadi menyalakan api dengki dalam jiwanya sudah kabur, diusir pemahaman Joonmyun sendiri tentang beratnya tugas yang harus Chorong lalui setiap dua malam sekali. Konsekuensi atas keputusan setahun lalu masih dijalaninya dengan konsisten, sehingga sejauh ini tidak ada kekecewaan, baik di pihak Joonmyun maupun Lu Han.

Lalu pantaskah Joonmyun menambah beban di bahu rapuh wanita ini? Tentu tidak.

Joonmyun meletakkan kain dingin di kening Chorong dan membetulkan selimutnya yang sedikit tersibak. Selanjutnya, ia meraih ponsel Chorong di samping bantal. Membuka kunci ponsel mudah saja; masukkan tanggal pernikahan plus angka 0107 di belakang, beres sudah. Ada enam pesan masuk, dari orang yang sama, dengan bunyi yang juga sama.

_‘Kamu di mana, Rong? Mau kujemput?’_

“Ya. Jemput aku di rumah KJM. Kepalaku pusing, tidak bisa pulang sendiri.” Joonmyun mengeja lirih balasan yang ia ketikkan. Tak lama berselang, ada pesan masuk lagi.

_‘Tunggu di sana dan jangan pergi sampai aku datang.’_

Joonmyun tersenyum miring. Semoga Lu Han tidak terkejut nanti, lantaran istrinya dibopong pria lain dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan berpiyama longgar.

—

“Sudah kuduga bukan gadisku yang membalas pesan.”

“Kau cerdas seperti biasa,” Joonmyun menatap tajam pria bersurai coklat gelap di hadapannya, “Sesungguhnya, aku mengharapkan raut kesal yang lebih kentara daripada yang sekarang kau tampakkan.”

“Aku  _sudah_ kesal, Joonmyun,” –tapi keduanya masih tersenyum, termasuk saat Lu Han membenahi piyama Chorong yang belum terjaga—“karena gadisku membiarkan bahunya terekspos sebegini luas di depan lelaki asing. Kau mengambil keuntungan dari kondisinya yang sedang lemah, ya?”

“Hanya menagih hakku sebagai suaminya. Tidak salah,  _‘kan_?”

“Untung tinjuku belum ingin jalan-jalan ke muka seseorang,” Lu Han menerima Chorong dari tangan Joonmyun, “Sampai besok, Tuan Kim. Terima kasih sudah merawat Chorong untukku—jika kau benar-benar merawatnya.”

“Tentu,” Joonmyun membukakan pintu mobil Lu Han agar Chorong bisa masuk, “Aku dengan senang hati akan  _merawatnya_  lagi lain hari.”

Lu Han tertawa kecil, siap menanggapi provokasi Joonmyun lebih lanjut, tetapi rahangnya mengeras ketika Joonmyun mengecup perut bawah Chorong seakan-akan mengucap salam perpisahan kepada makhluk di dalamnya.

“Kau tidak tahu anak pertama siapa itu. Jangan menyentuhnya seenakmu.”

“Aku tahu, karenanya aku bilang ‘sampai jumpa’.”

Apa?  _‘Aku tahu’_?

Menjengkelkan. Lu Han ingin berlama-lama mengurusi orang ini, sayangnya kalau ia memicu keributan, Chorong bisa terbangun. Selain itu, engahan Chorong kian rapat jaraknya, pasti akibat kelelahan, dan udara malam makin dingin saja, tidak bagus untuk wanita hamil yang demam. Lu Han menutup pintu mobil, duduk di jok pengemudi dan siap  _ngebut_ untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya— _karena anak pertama Chorong ternyata anak Joonmyun_ —ketika Joonmyun mengetuk kaca mobil sembari mengangkat hasil tes DNA.

“Selamat, Tuan Lu,” Joonmyun menyodorkan amplop besar kepada si pengemudi, “Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan bayi itu.”

Lu Han membuka amplop itu tak sabaran, mengecek laporan pemeriksaan DNA pada kertas, dan dalam hati mengumpat.

_Joonmyun sialan. Dia bohongi aku dan aku percaya!_

Tapi  _facade_ tenang Lu Han memang yang terbaik dan dia cukup menghargai senyum Joonmyun yang dengan lapang dada menerima ‘kekalahan’.

“Terima kasih. Kau, semoga berhasil lain kali agar aku bisa menipumu seperti kau menipuku sekarang.”

Joonmyun terkekeh geli. Kekanakan sekali janji Lu Han ini.

“Tidak masalah.”

**TAMAT**


End file.
